This competing renewal application is a collaborative effort of the staff of the Mailman Research Center, of McLean Hospital, and other institutions to study the pathophysiology, psychopathology, and etiology of schizophrenia. Our emphasis in this period is on the study of co-familial traits as a method to expand the phenotype to serve genetic strategies. Patients will be drawn principally from the McLean Hospital's varied services to reflect the diverse populations that make up the schizophrenias. The first-degree relatives of these patients will be a major focus of the investigations. There are basic and clinical components, and each laboratory will contribute its own measures. A Subject Acquisition Section selects subjects and diagnoses their conditions for the appropriate laboratories. In the basic science component, there is a section on Molecular Pharmacology and Neurogenetics, one on Neuropharmacology, and one on Neuropathology. The clinical components comprise sections on Psychology, Brain Potential Imaging, PET, MRI, Dysmorphology, Neurology and Obstetrics, and Genetics. The Brain Tissue Bank at McLean Hospital provides post mortem tissue. The Section on Statistics and Methodology provides statistical guidance as well as managing the large database.